Harry's Surprise
by lonelyseagoddess
Summary: Harry sees a surprising sight late one night in the Room of Requirements.


Harry's Surprise

All standard disclaimers apply.

AN: A great BIG thank you gose out gbheart for betaing!

-

--

---

--

-

Late one night, Harry found himself wondering the halls of Hogwarts on his way to one of his favorite thinking places, the Room of Requirements. Without thinking he entered the room. But as soon as he did he was hit with a course of deep moans. Quickly glancing around the room, Harry was awe struck at the sight before him. On a large four-poster bed near the middle of the room was Lucius Malfoy naked, pounding into a smaller body beneath him. Harry was amazed at his body's instant reaction to seeing the older man nude. He had known for some time the he preferred his own sex over females. But he had never thought of the elder Malfoy in this manner and now Harry was sure that pail strong body was going to be the center piece of all his sexual fantasies from that day on.

"Oh god please" pant "please stop teasing me."

A rather shocked Harry knew that voice. A small gasp slipped from his lips, which caused Lucius to turn to see where the noise had came from, while revealing to Harry just who he was having sex with. Harry almost couldn't believe his eyes. Down on all fours in front of Lucius was none other then Draco Malfoy. Quickly Lucius flicked his wrist and using wandless magic to lock the door, before Harry could escape.

"Mmm love, we have an audience . . . ah, Merlin you're so tight."

Lucius spoke without missing a thrust. There was a sudden sharp cry from Draco and his body went limp. Shortly followed by a deep grunt, that turned into a moan from the elder, blonde as he came as well. After a few moments of collecting himself, Lucius turned back to face the boy that had intruded on his private moment. He climbed out of the bed, carefully wrapping his son in a nest of blankets, before walking over to Harry - while slipping on a bath robe that appeared out of thin air.

"So young Potter, what brings you here? I don't think that you'd come for the show judging by the look on your face when you walked in."

The elder Malfoy asked as he took a seat in one of the large over stuffed chairs by the fire place and motioned for Harry to do the same.

"I come here all the time to think I just never . . . you . . . him bed?"

Lucius couldn't help but laugh at Harry as he stammered and blushed.

"It's all right boy, you don't have to say it I know full well what we where doing but I can tell you I'm bit surprised that you enjoyed watching us. Who would have imagined the boy-who-lived is gay."

"Hey, I never said that!"

Lucius made a pointed look at Harry's crotch and it was only then that he realized just how turned on he really was. Harry couldn't stop himself from blushing or jumping when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. A shiver went down his back when the voice of the arms owner whispered softly, blowing hot air on his ear.

"You know I think we could help him with his little problem, father. What do you think Harry?"

Draco said, as he brushed his fingers over Harry's erection. An involuntary whimper slid from the dark-haired boy's lips, as Draco repeated the action while sucking lightly on the soft patch of skin just below Harry's ear. Harry began to pant with lust.

"No . . . this isn't right your . . . ah god . . . mmm, oh a little lower."

Harry soon found his will power slipping under Draco's ministrations.

"Mmm father I, think he's warming up to the idea."

Draco purred against Harry's neck, his hands sliding up Harry's chest and started undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"No . . . I-it's not . . . mmm . . . it's not right."

"Ah, you must mean me and my delectable son."

" . . Ah, Merlin . . . yea."

"Well let me assure you, it's a little known custom for wizards of noble birth that the father shall train his son in this manner if he should wish it that way."

"Mmm fine just don't stop."

Soon Harry found himself lost to feelings. Light caresses, gentle kisses, soft stroking and mumbled words of lust and longing. One thing was still perfectly clear in Harry's lust clogged brain, that the Malfoys had had some amazing teachers.


End file.
